


Surrender Your Weapons

by peppermintquartz



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, and a kitten, more weapons, oh look yet more weapons, weapons? weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: EgregiousDerp wrote a continuation here:The Shrines of Janus





	Surrender Your Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgregiousDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgregiousDerp/gifts).



> EgregiousDerp wrote a continuation here: [The Shrines of Janus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12581440)

“Surrender your weapons here,” said the guard at the door.

Baze just looked at the burly man. “And who is going to make sure my weapons aren’t tampered with?”

The guard was unmoved. “Surrender your weapons here.”

Chirrut touched Baze’s elbow. “Do as he says, Baze. We must see the Patriarch Xylos today before he returns to his home planet.” Unspoken was the warning:  _if he leaves, he doesn’t pay for his crimes._

Huffing with irritation, Baze unhooked his repeater cannon and placed it on the table. Then he removed his smaller blaster, setting it next to the heavy weapon. “There you go.”

“You have knives strapped to the back of your boots,” the guard said. His face was still expressionless.

With another sigh, Baze removed them, still in their sheaths, and then, with a pointed Look at the guard, dug out two more knives from inside his sleeves. He then took one step towards the door, and then paused. He reached into the small leather satchel he had slung across himself and unearthed a pair of steel chopsticks, and - now the guard actually appeared surprised - a black kitten.

“If Galaxy comes to any harm, I will kill you,” Baze informed the guard solemnly. “I mean it. Even a whisker bent out of shape.”

Baze strode forward with Chirrut by his side, but the guard intercepted them once more.

“His staff, please,” said the guard. His imposing demeanor was somewhat undercut by the black kitten cradled in one large hand. 

Chirrut flashed a brilliant yet pathetic smile. “You wouldn’t take a blind old man’s walking stick.”

The guard narrowed his eyes. Galaxy, the kitten, mewed sweetly. Eventually, the guard waved them through. Chirrut slipped his hand into the crook of Baze’s elbow and they walked into the building together.

“So again you’re armed and I’m not,” Baze murmured. 

Chirrut hummed happily. “You know I fight better in close quarters, dear. And it’s good that you made sure Galaxy won’t be in harm’s way.”

“She’s too tiny to be in fights.”

“For now.”

“For  _ever_ , Chirrut, we are not training an attack cat.”

“Says you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [i have written a book! Please consider purchasing one.](https://www.akleewrites.com/)


End file.
